Bigfoot Vs the Psychic
by girlinpink44
Summary: Shawn goes in search of Bigfoot. But of course things never go as planned for our favorite psychic.
1. Where is Bigfoot?

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this trip Shawn!" Shawn Spencer had to laugh at the look on his best friends face. Camping was not Gus' idea of a good time.

"Come on buddy! It'll be fun, fresh air, campfires, all the pineapple we could eat." To prove his point, Shawn pulled a full pineapple out of his bag.

"Why are we here? You hate camping!"

Shawn shrugged. "True, but this isn't just a camping trip."

"Please tell me you aren't on that bigfoot kick again."

"He's out there, and we're going to prove it." Shawn pulled a folder out of his pack. "Two days ago, a group of college kids were hiking up here and made a report to the police that they saw a large creature."

"How did you find out about that?"

"I may or may not have been bringing Jules lunch and may or may not have listened to her taking said college kids statements."

Shawn handed the report, which he may or may not have made a copy of when Jules wasn't looking, to Gus and started cutting up the pineapple. For a minute, nothing could be heard except the crackle of the fire.

Gus seemed absorbed in the report and Shawn had to admit that this was nice. But at the same time, the sooner they find Bigfoot the sooner they get back to Santa Barbara.

"So if this Bigfoot really does exist."

"He so does!"

That comment earned him a glare from Gus. "If he exists, how are we going to find him."

Shawn ruffled through his bag. "We use standard Bigfoot hunting supplies. Video cameras, shovels for hole traps, nets for traps, and beef jerky."

"Beef jerky?"

Shawn held up the bag of jerky before quickly pushing it to the bottom of the bag. He finished cutting up the pineapple and handed a piece to Gus. "Everyone knows that Bigfoot can't resist beef jerky."

"I'm never going camping with you again."

"That's what you said last time." Shawn laughed as he pulled out the ingredients for smores. "Smores?"

"You know that's right." Gus quickly grabbed the marshmallows.

* * *

In Shawn's opinion, the sun couldn't come up soon enough. It was freezing and Gus snored, loudly. He did more tossing and turning than sleeping and was relieved to see the sun come up. The sooner they got going the better. "Rise and shine buddy! It's time to find Bigfoot."

"Go away Shawn." Gus swatted the empty air and turned over in his sleeping bag.

"The sooner you wake up the sooner this is over." Shawn unzipped the tent and stepped out to restart the fire. Breakfast sounded real good right about now.

With the smell of bacon sizzling, Gus was out of the tent in a flash. "Thank you for joining the land of the living buddy."

"Suck it Shawn, that was the worst night's sleep I've gotten in years."

"At least you slept. Between the cold and your snoring I didn't sleep a wink."

"I don't snore!"

Shawn threw some bacon on Gus' waiting plate. "Try telling that to my scarred eardrums."

* * *

A few hours later, Shawn was ready to give up. What was he thinking, coming out here in the middle of nowhere to search for Bigfoot. But when they found him, he could see the headline now.

Psychic Senses Bigfoot

Ok, the title was a work in progress. He'd work on that later. Hopefully they'd let him do something with his hair before the press took pictures.

"Shawn? What was that?" Gus's worried tone snapped him out of his daydream.

"What was what?" A twig snapped a few yards away. "That?"

"Yeah."

"It was probably a squirrel, so as long as Lassie isn't nearby we're safe."

"That sounded heavier than a squirrel." Gus turned the camera on.

"Let's circle around and check our traps." Shawn listened but didn't hear anything else.

The traps were empty so after a stop at their campsite to eat, they went back to Bigfoot hunting. It was quiet for a while until Shawn noticed a print on the ground, partially hidden by leaves. "What's this?"

Gus squatted on the ground and Shawn joined him, uncovering the track. It was…. It was… it was big. Could they have found a bigfoot track? Shawn heard a clicking noise and looked over to see Gus ditching the video camera for a regular one.

"He must be close, this looks fresh." Shawn jumped up searching the ground for more tracks and found some a few feet away. "Gus, we found him!"

Gus hurried after him and they followed the tracks until they disappeared. Standing in the clearing, Shawn tried to figure out the next move.

Before he had any good ideas, he saw something facing them a few feet away. "Gus, suspicious looking figure at 4 o'clock."

"Is that?"

"Get the camera and don't make any sudden movements." Shawn started to make his way slowly towards the figure. It turned and Shawn could see its dark brown eyes staring right at him.

Was he really looking at? Could it be? Shawn heard a stick crack and out of the corner saw Gus freeze. The figure turned, let out a roar, and charged after them.

"Gus, don't let go of that camera!" Shawn took off across the clearing.

"Shawn, I'm going to kill you!" He heard Gus's footsteps behind him.

Shawn ran and didn't stop until he tripped over something. Gus was right behind him and ended up on the ground beside him.

"Was that…" Gus was out of breath.

"I don't know." Shawn sat up and saw what tripped them. "But Gus?"

"Yeah?"

"We've got bigger problems." Shawn pointed at the body laying a few feet away, looking like it had been mangled by an animal.


	2. Pineapple Smoothies

An hour later, after a stop for Jappa Dogs, smoothies and a shower, Shawn rushed into the police station. "Bigfoot is real!"

"Spencer, unless you have some business here besides coming to annoy me I suggest you turn around and leave." Lassie glared at him without getting up from his desk.

As usual, Shawn blew it off and continued to Jules desk. "Jules, I'm sensing that there was a Bigfoot attack on the mountain side. I'm sensing a girl… a girl who like to hike…"

"People actually do that for a hobby?"

"I like to hike." Lassie joined them at Jules's desk.

"My point exactly." Shawn pointed to Lassie and received another glare. "She was murdered and I'm sensing the body is still on the mountain."

Jules got up and grabbed a set of keys. "Could you find the body?"

"I'm sure the spirits will assist us." Shawn followed. He heard a sigh behind him and stifled a laugh; Lassie was coming too. Hopefully the squirrels were smart enough to hide.

* * *

It didn't take long for Shawn to find the body again and within an hour it was a full-fledged crime scene. They had found an ID on the body; the girl's name was Alicia Jones.

But Shawn had something else on his mind. The more he looked at this crime scene the more it reminded him of that case they'd worked a few years ago. His gut was telling him that this was staged, someone was behind it someone who thought they'd gotten away with it.

"Gus doesn't that remind you of that mountain lion case, or even the shark one?" Shawn made sure Jules and Lassie couldn't hear him.

"You think someone murdered her?"

"I know someone murdered her, and then tried to blame Bigfoot." Shawn walked back over to the body. "Spiritual correction here, Bigfoot did not kill this girl. I'm sensing that this girl was murdered."

"Really." Lassie came over taking off his black gloves.

"Yes, Lassie really. I was right about the mountain lion and the polar bear."

"And the shark." Gus added.

Shawn watched as Lassie actually considered this. "Tell you what, run with it. I have a crime scene to process."

That's all Shawn needed. "Alright Lassie."

He started to walk away and heard Gus come up beside him. "That's it?"

"He just brought us in on the case."

"No he didn't."

"He said run with it." Shawn headed back to their campsite, ready to be done with this mountainside. "How about we pack this up and head home?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Gus started taking down the tent and Shawn could see the relief on his face.

A few hours later, Shawn felt like he'd gotten nowhere. He'd been to Alicia's apartment, met her best friend, met her boyfriend, and basically walked through a day in her life. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Plus something about the body wasn't sitting right with Shawn. Something didn't seem right and he couldn't put his finger on it. But he was exhausted and couldn't be happier when Gus pulled up to his house. The lights were on which meant Jules was home. "See you tomorrow Gus?"

"I've got to work on my route, but afterwards yeah."

Shawn got out and shut the door. He could go for some real food, another shower, and his own bed.

* * *

The next morning, Shawn rushed into Woody's office. "Woody! What's good?"

"The new smoothie joint over on Graceland." To prove his point, Woody held up a cup.

"Do they have pineapple?"

"You know they do."

Shawn made a mental note to go check out this new place with Gus later. But before he could say anything else, Lassie and Jules came in.

"What are you doing here Spencer?"

"You told me to run with it."

Lassie looked like he wanted to say something, but realized that Shawn was right. The look on his face was so satisfying.

But Jules had to ruin his moment. "Alright Woody, what can you tell us about our victim here?"

"It's strange, at first look it looks like these wounds were the cause of death."

"They aren't?"

Woody held up an evidence bag with a large bullet in it. "No, this is. Found it in her heart."

Lassie took the bag and looked at the bullet. "This came from a hunting rifle, not the usual murder weapon."

"Are you sure?" Shawn felt pieces of the puzzle coming together. He started dancing from one side to another.

"What is your problem Spencer?" Lassie looked at him and Shawn recognized the look.

"The spirits are a buzzing and I have a murder to solve, if you're interested you can follow me." Shawn darted out, calling a quick goodbye to Woody. He grabbed his phone and dialed Gus. "Buddy, I solved the case…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Shawn was making his way through a sporting good store. He could hear Lassie and Jules trying to keep up with him.

He arrived at the gun counter and Gus was waiting. "You solved the case?"

"Oh yeah, in a big way." Shawn found who he was looking for. "Jason Williams, you were dating Alicia right?"

"Yeah, we'd been going steady for about two years now."

"And I'm sensing that you two loved to do everything together."

"What are you psychic or something?"

"Or something." Lassie muttered.

"I'm the head psychic of the SBPD. And I know you killed your girlfriend."

Jason backed up. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, I don't think you did it on purpose." Shawn brought his finger to his head in the way he'd gotten used to. "I'm sensing that you two went hunting together this weekend. Amazingly, you found a girl that likes to go hunting, camping, and things like that."

Jason smiled and Shawn could see the memories play across his face. "Yeah, she was amazing."

"I'm sensing that you two got separated while hunting. You saw a deer, and couldn't resist taking the shot. But your foot slipped and you missed the deer but could hear that you'd hit something else."

Jason's face paled and Shawn knew he was right. "She, I…"

"She was dead before you got to her wasn't she."

Jason's eyes filled with tears and he nodded. "I swear I didn't mean to."

Shawn nodded. "I know. So you left her there, figured in a few days you could report her missing, maybe an animal would make it look like it was an attack."

Shawn heard the click of metal and knew Lassie had his cuffs. "Jason Williams, you are under arrest for the murder of Alicia Jones. You have the right to remain silent…"

Lassie led him away and Jules followed waving goodbye to Shawn. He turned to Gus. "Hey, I just heard there's a new smoothie place over on Graceland."

"Do they have pineapple?"

"What do you think?" Shawn headed out of the store and heard Gus following close behind.

* * *

A few days later, Shawn was playing back the footage from their camping trip in the Psych office. He couldn't stop laughing when he found out Gus left the camera running when they were running away.

"What's this?" Shawn turned to see Jules at the door, a takeout bag in her hand.

"Gus and I went searching for Bigfoot."

"Did you find him?"

Shawn replayed the footage of the figure. "I saw him, approached him, and lived to tell the tale."

"Is that before or after you two ran away screaming like little girls." Jules asked as the footage of said incident started to play.

Shawn quickly paused it. "I plea the fifth."

Jules sat down on his desk and leaned in giving him a kiss. "Sure you do."


End file.
